Trace Edwards
by DeejaVu
Summary: Takes place three weeks after Trace Memory. D wanders around the island and stumbles across another visitor to the island. Another visitor looking for his dad. Rated T for mention of a ghastly death and someone hurling horribly.


**A/N: I don't own Trace Memory, D, Bill, Ashley, or Frannie, but I do own Jonny.**

_"How much longer will D be alone on this island?"_

D contemplated his recent adventure with Ashley. She had failed to recover all of his memories, and he was still stuck on Blood Edward island. He floated to the shore and gazed across the water. It had always been there, trapping him on this island. That and the fact he knew he died on the island. He couldn't float on water. He'd already tried. D began to float away from the shore when he heard a boat horn. The dock was not far away, but who would visit this forsaken island?

_"Is there something wrong, D? Did you remember something?"_

A small boat was docked at the shore, and a man and a boy walk out. D recognized the man as the Captain. The boy resembled someone, D couldn't put his finger on it...

"You sure you'll be okay out here on this island? The last people I ferried here got into a big pickle of an adventure. I believe there's still someone on this island, but I don't know where."

"I'll be fine sir. I'm just here to see my father." The boy shook the Captain's hand and began to walk off.

"Huh. That's what the last person said too, 'cept she came with her aunt. Whatever. Ain't none of my business." The Captain hopped back into his boat and sat on the deck, chewing on some tobacco.

D followed the boy while he walked. The boy had short dark blond hair and dark grey eyes. He wore a striped blue polo and loose brown cargo pants. The boy kept to the path, finally reaching the mansion in all of it's glory.

"So this is where Dad lives. I never thought it was this wonderful." The boy talked to no one in particular, since D knew he couldn't see him. The boy's problem was that he didn't believe what was right in front of him.

The boy walked through the tall gates and through the courtyard. The giant majestic doors was still open from Ashley's entrance. D could almost hear her cry out in joy when she saw him again.

_"D! There you are! You were talking and then you just vanished..."_

The boy walked inside and gazed at the foyer.

"Whoa. Why'd Mom leave Dad if they were living like this?" The boy opened the still open door a crack and looked around.

"Everything's open, as if he was waiting for me. If he was waiting for me..." Suddenly, the boy ran quickly through the house, screaming at the top of his lungs for his dad. D floated as fast as he could to keep up with him, but stopped when he remembered what was in the hallway. Nothing. The house just ended. The boy stopped at the picture of Lawrence, D's great-grandfather.

"House sure is smaller than it looks. Maybe Dad's in one of the rooms." The boy went into the Music Room and looked around. He walked up to the bookcase with the white books and studied them carefully.

"What's this?" The boy pushed all the books, but no secret entrance popped out. Then he pulled all of them. No dice.

"You have to play them on the piano." The boy freaked out and looked around. Random voices were not supposed to follow you.

"D-Dad? Is that you?" The boy glanced around the room, but saw no one. Even though D was standing right in front of him.

"Good. You can hear me." The boy's fear dropped away and became cockiness.

"Daaaaaad, just come out and stop playing phantom." D rolled his eyes.

"I'm not your dad. I'm a ghost from the 1940's, stuck on this island until I recover all my memories of why I died." Surprisingly, the boy didn't faint from fright.

"What's your name, Mr. Ghost?" The boy walked around the room, searching for where D might be.

"My name is D. Don't call me Mr. Ghost, especially since I can't be any older than you. I'm probably younger than you. I died when I was 11, I think."

"Oooookay then. I'm Jonny. Have you seen my dad?" Jonny plopped down into one of the old fading chairs in the room.

"Who's your dad?"

"His name's Bill." D flashed back to the end of Ashley's visit.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Bill, hang on!"_

_"No Richard. This is the end." A glimpse of dark blond hair and office attire, and then he dropped down to the rocks below._

**END**

"You're Bill's son? But I thought he was in love with Ashley's mom...but then again, he killed her."

"What are you talking about?" Jonny looked confusedly at the piano assuming D was over there.

"I'm over here, and would you happen to know a Frannie?" D asked. Jonny looked up and smiled.

"Yes. She's my grandmother. She went crazy and started talking about some boy named Daniel, and how he came over and they would play together and how he was the best cousin in the world." Jony roled his ees and laughed. "We have no idea who this Daniel was, except she remembers he died when he was young. Pretty crazy, huh?"

"No." D looked at Jonny sternly. "I'm Daniel, but I didn't remember until a few weeks ago. I only knew my name as 'D'. Did she acually say that about me? That I was the best cousin in the world?"

"Yeah." Jonny snorted. "She also said something about hating her father because he killed Dan-I mean, you and your dad."

"Henry...killed me?" D flashed to when he fell over the edge of the cliff in the caves.

"D, are you okay?" Jonny jumped up and waved his hands in the air to see whether he could find D, who was in momentary memory shock.

"We need to get to the caves. Now. Do you have a camera?"

"Yeah, here." Jonny tossed his camera at where he heard the voice and it stopped in midair. "Sweet! It didn't pass right through you!"

"That's why I can't get off this island and go to my real home. I am somewhat tangible, and so cannot float on water." D snapped a picture with Jonny's digital camera, and quickly recalled the picture and played the correct notes on the piano. "Come on, we don't have much time."

"We're going to find my dad?" Jonny rushed after the speeding ghost's voice(as he still couldn't see D yet).

"In a way, yes." D turned around and saw Jonny lagging behind. "Oh for crying out loud..." D grabbed Jonny by the hand and rushed him along. Jonny began to feel weird, almost ghost-like.

"Dude, what are you doing to me?" Jonny tried to stop and found his legs were no longer there, replaced by a floating tail. "This is really weirding me out!"

"Hush. We'll have to bypass all the tricks and traps and fly straight through. Hang on!" D floated through several walls and the lab and didn't stop or slow down until they reached the caves. D turned around to look at Jonny. "You okay?" Jonny looked frazzled if there ever was a frazzle in this world. "Oh, sorry. I forgot to tell you, if I touch you, you turn ghost temporarily.

"Okay theeen, leeeeeet's gooooo..." Jonny slurred a bit, and then dropped to the ground and hurled. "Crap."

"Okay then, if you're done, off we go. You may want to close your eyes for this one." D grabbed Jonny's hand again and flew through the caves, down the stairs, through the door and to the bridge. "Close your eyes or you may end up throwing up on your dad."

"Ugh...Dad's down there?" Jonny looked sick and confused and pale and green and happy and excited at the same time, which is incredibly hard to manage, but looks so very hilarious.

"Yeah. And if you're telling the truth, so am I." D grabbed Jonny's hand to turn him ghost a third time, Jonny closed his eyes as to not throw up again, and D flew down the hundreds of feet below to the sea of rocks where he died.

It was dark down in the abyss. D went back up to get some lanterns for the search. Jonny sat down leaning on a rock, and looked around as much as he could considering the darkness of the place. "Sure is dark down here."

"Yes, it is. I hated dying down here, but at least in this form, I can roam around, maybe see my wife again, if I can get off this island." Jonny jumped up at the voice.

"Don't be scared, boy. What's your name?"

"M-my name's J-Jonny, sir."

"Jonny...I always wanted a boy with that name. Well, Jonny, my name is Bill. I am a man who has messed up very badly in his life and is now getting what he deserves."

"Dad? You're dead? I mean, you are Bill Edwards, right?"

"Yes, I am dead, and I am Bill Edwards. But Dad, I don't know if I'm that."

"You are! I've found you! After all these years, I finally get to meet my dad!"

"Unfortunately, I'm dead." Bill sighed and paced...floated...floated/paced in one spot. "So your mom, she knew I was the father? How?"

Jonny snorted and laughed before he could answer. "You were the only guy she ever slept with."

"Huh. Amazing she did that for me. How old are you now, son?"

"I'm 16." Jonny sat back down. D finally arrived with the lanterns, and Bill could finally see his son.

"Jonny, oh my gosh, you look so much like your mother. And you look like me." Bill attempted to hug his son, but was unable to as he was intangible(at the time). D looked at both of them.

"I take it you found your dad?"

"Oh, Dad, this is D. He helped me find you." Bill turned around to meet his son's friend.

"YOU! You pushed me over! You killed me! YOU-" Bill began to wal-I mean, float toward D with intention of hurting him, but Jonny stopped him.

"Without him, you never would have met me, I would probably still be stuck in the mansion's traps. Or even be leaving because I couldn't get through. He brought us together."

"Hmmph. I guess he did. Thanks, uh, D." Bill shook D's hand and turned to his boy.

"So how'd you get down here?" Jonny pointed at D. D touched Jonny on the shoulder and Jonny became ghost. "Oooh, can all of us ghosts do that?"

"Yes. Try it. I need to find my corpse, or my bones, whatever's left." D began to walk off, but Bill called him back.

"Wait. I know where it is. I'll take you there." Bill dragged Jonny along by the arm, who in turn dragged D.

**WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We have a nice little discovery you guys need to talk about.**

"So you can see me know?" D asked Jonny.

"Yep."

"Neat."

**Okay, okay, continue.**

Bill flew to the remains of D's body, which was in fairly good condition, not much decay...or smell.

"Wow. So I did die here. Now I can leave the island. If I find a boat."

"Leave?"

"In order to leave the place you died, you have to remember the events of your death, know where your remains are, and have safe travel across water, unless you feel like walking at the bottom o the ocean, which isn't fun and you get lost all the time. Or so says my dad."

"Oh. Well, we know where our remains are."

"Yeah, but you have to actually have seen them."

"Mm-hmm. I haven't looked at mine. Too...ghastly." Bill's ghost shuddered. "But I guess I have to. I'll meet you boys at the bridge near the dock."

"Okay." The boys and the man floated off in separate directions.

At the bridge near the dock, where they could see the Captain waiting for them...

"Where are they?! It's been an hour!" Bill paced/floated around in a circle for the umpteenth time. Suddenly the boys came rushing through the bridge laughing their heads off.

"Sorry we took so long. We just re booby-trapped the mansion with extra traps to make sure no one gets back in and dies like the rest of the Edwards."

"Smart idea. That's thinking like your old man." Bill ruffled his son's hair and grinned. "And D, thank you for helping him. Would you like to come visit us for a while?"

"Yes. I really want to see Frannie before she dies." D smiled and followed Jonny to the boat. Bill hesitated a bit before joining them.

"Mom..."

"Well, I see you brought your dad and your friend. Hey, I reckon I've seen you before, with the last girl to come here!" Captian greeted them warmly.

"You did, but now I'm finally going back to the main land." D smiled and shook Captain's hand. He knew Captain would see him.

"I see. And lookee there, the son has found his father. Once again, Blood Edward Island aint so bloody anymore."

"Yeah, now we're ready to go home."

"Okay, board the boat and away we go!"

D looked back at the island he'd spent 57 years on with a sadness he knew wouldn't go away. His family was dead, Ashley hadn't recovered his memories, and now Jonny would get the happily ever after he never got. But maybe, on the mainland life would be better than wandering around alone.

**THE END, unless I decide to make this a series...review!**


End file.
